Futur Antérieur
by Angie Shinmore
Summary: 10 ans après avoir vaincu Ultimecia, la célèbre équipe SeeD l'ayant combattue se reforme pour un soir à l'occasion d'une fête à la BGU. Le lendemain, la bouillonnante Selphie Tilmitt se retrouve face à d'étranges évènements
1. Debut

_ Futur Antérieur _  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue :  
  
Extrait du journal intime de Selphie Tilmitt :  
  
  
  
« Aïe ! Mais, mon Nunchaku rouge adoré… » commença t-il à protester.  
  
Comme je portais des talons hauts ce jour-là, je n'eus qu'à me hausser légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour lui administrer une autre taloche sur le sommet du crâne.  
  
« - Mais je n'ai rien fait ! protesta t-il à nouveau.  
  
- Irvine Kinneas, tu n'es qu'un sale coureur de jupons ! lui criai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu regardais cette fille avec des yeux de Diodon frit !  
  
- Je… je ne faisais que regarder… Pourquoi tu t'énerves, ce n'est qu'un poster !  
  
- Je te déteste ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile obsédé par les jolies filles, même en photo !  
  
- Oh ! Et toi, alors ?! Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, à propos de toi et de ta… passion pour ce Lagouma Machin !  
  
- Laguna Loire, son nom est Laguna Loire – mais toi, t'as intérêt à l'appeler "M. le Président" ! N'oublie pas que tu es un garde présidentiel !  
  
- Ce vieil hurluberlu radoteur ! C'est à cause de lui qu'on se retrouve dans ce village Shumi perdu en plein milieu de nulle part ! On se les caille et y'a rien à faire de toute la journée, à part regarder cette statue toute aussi idiote que celui qu'elle représente ! Quand je pense qu'il y a dix ans, on a perdu tout un après-midi à rechercher ces fichus cailloux colorés pour soi-disant finir cette statue débile, alors qu'en fait – Aïe ! »  
  
En lui donnant cette troisième taloche sur la tête, j'eus l'impression d'entendre un son creux – comme lorsqu'on cogne sur une caisse de bois vide, désespérément vide… Oh, après tout, que pouvais-je espérer ? Que ce crétin aurait la caboche aussi remplie que celle d'un savant Estharien ?!  
  
« Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre jusqu'ici ! Tu n'avais qu'à rester à Esthar – ou mieux encore, tu n'as qu'à retourner à Galbadia ! » lui fis-je sur un ton de reproche. J'étais, je dois l'avouer, très contrariée.  
  
« Oh, mon petit Chocobo de Trabia, je serais tellement triste loin de toi ! » répondit-il de sa petite voix enjôleuse…  
  
Comment, cher journal, veux-tu résister à ces yeux de chien battu et à son charmant sourire en coin – il était craquant !  
  
Mais comme j'ai ma fierté, vois-tu, je croisai les bras d'un air irrité, et je lui tournai le dos en lui disant que son petit numéro ne marchait pas avec moi.  
  
« Je fais des recherches, moi, Monsieur ! ajoutai-je sur le même ton. Lorsque ma biographie sur Laguna paraîtra, je commencerai un autre ouvrage intitulé : "Le Mec le plus Pathétique que je connaisse". Bien sûr, ce livre te sera entièrement dédié ! »  
  
Il rit, puis mit ses bras autour de moi et me serra tendrement. Nous étions en pleine réconciliation lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.  
  
« C'est le tien, ou le mien ? » demanda t-il.  
  
Sa question était à la mesure de son Q.I. : nulle et irréfléchie ! Cette sonnerie idiote, reconnaissable entre mille… C'était son téléphone, bien sûr ! Je me contentai cependant de répondre, sobrement, que c'était le sien. Il décrocha donc, la sonnerie Je-suis-un-pauvre-Cow-Boy-solitaire-et- incompris s'arrêta alors (PITIE, faites qu'il choisisse une autre mélodie pour son téléphone !) et il s'éloigna de moi pour répondre au coup de fil. (Et dire qu'il répète sans cesse qu'il n'a aucun secret pour moi ! Ah, les hommes – j'te jure, si on pouvait se passer d'eux…) Bref, j'étais en train de regretter ses bras – tous comptes faits, très confortables – lorsqu'une autre sonnerie se fit entendre. Je laissai mon portable sonner encore un peu, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre "Eyes on Me " un peu plus longuement – bon sang, j'adore cette chanson !  
  
Comme toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin (remarque, les pires choses aussi – euh, pourquoi je me mets à dire ça maintenant, au fait ?!), je dus finalement décrocher et répondre à l'appel. Devine qui était au bout du fil ? Mme Squall Leonhart en personne, oui !!! Cette chère Linoa, que je n'avais pas vue depuis plus d'un an, avait "l'honneur et l'extrême plaisir" de m'inviter – ou plutôt de nous inviter, Irvine et moi – à une petite fête à la BGU, une sorte de réunion entre vieux amis commémorant le dixième anniversaire de notre entrée au sein du SeeD. Bien sûr, j'eus "l'honneur et l'extrême plaisir" d'accepter, en mon nom et en celui d'Irvine (il n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus, celui-là, il allait m'accompagner – point final !). Puis, je dis "A bientôt !" à Linoa et raccrochai mon PHS (Portable Haute technologie de Selphie – Ha ha ha !) tandis que mon Crétin Préféré faisait de même avec son portable à lui.  
  
« - Devine qui j'ai eu au téléphone, Balle Pulsar de mon cœur !  
  
- Je ne sais pas, Irvine, mais tu vas me le dire.  
  
- L'intendant de la BGU !  
  
- Zell ?  
  
- Oui ! Il paraît que M.-le-Sous-Directeur-de-la-BGU-le-Grand-Squall-en- personne va organiser une super fête dans un mois, et nous sommes invités. Ils seront tous là ! Je suppose qu'on va y aller ?  
  
- Oui, et j'ai hâte d'y être… Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Balamb, et que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de nos amis de l'université.  
  
- Crois-tu qu'il faudra s'habiller… "chic" ?  
  
- Tu ne penses tout de même pas y aller avec ton chapeau et ton éternel manteau beige !? D'ailleurs, dès que nous serons rentrés à Esthar, je ferai un peu de rangement : tous ces manteaux identiques s'entassent dans notre penderie !  
  
- Argh, tu ne vas pas jeter mes habits – ce sont comme des frères pour moi !  
  
- J'ai bien envie de te jeter en même temps que tes "frères" ; le seul problème, c'est que tu es trop grand pour rentrer dans la poubelle, et les robots vide-ordures de la décharge publique n'accepteront pas de se charger d'un humain – même pas d'un humain aussi crétin que toi !  
  
- Pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable avec moi ?!  
  
- C'est parce que je t'aime, Chéri ! »  
  
Je vais passer sur le détail des évènements qui suivirent cette étonnante déclaration de ma part (qui m'étonna d'ailleurs moi-même) pour en arriver directement à ce qui, à mon avis, est bien plus intéressant : la soirée à la BGU, le mois suivant.  
  
A ce moment-là, j'étais si impatiente que le jour de la fête arrive enfin ! Si j'avais su ce qui nous y attendait, j'aurais pris ma valise d'une main, Irvine de l'autre, et j'aurais filé le plus loin possible de l'université de Balamb, en disant aux habitants de la BGU d'en faire autant s'ils tenaient à la vie…  
  
Mais à ce moment-là, le seul problème auquel j'étais confrontée, c'était de savoir si je pourrais encore rentrer dans mon ancien uniforme SeeD… 


	2. Une Surprise pour Selphie

Chapitre I : Une Surprise pour Selphie  
  
Extrait du Esthar Maniacs Magazine, rubrique "News & Bruits de Couloir" :  
  
  
  
(Par votre servante Selphie Tilmitt, journaliste et écrivain.)  
  
Revenons donc à nos chocobos, chers amis lecteurs : je vous avais précédemment laissés en plein suspense en vous annonçant l'organisation d'une fête – grandiose bien que privée – à la Balamb Garden University. En fait, celle-ci se déroula plutôt bien… jusqu'à un certain point. Mais chaque chose en son temps !  
  
J'avais laissé mon vieil uniforme SeeD chez un couturier de ma connaissance, afin qu'il y effectue quelques menues "retouches" : je n'avais pris que trois kilos depuis le jour de ma promotion SeeD – mais c'était des kilos placés au mauvais endroit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Mesdemoiselles ! – et c'était la seule manière pour moi de pouvoir remettre cet uniforme un peu… particulier.  
  
Irvine (je crois vous avoir déjà dit que c'était mon "grand" ami) et moi arrivâmes en retard car mon Crétin d'Amour avait oublié de passer chez le couturier dont je viens de vous parler, pour y reprendre mon uniforme ; et tout en pestant contre lui (contre Irvine, et non contre mon ami couturier !), je conduisis notre VVE (Véhicule Volant Estharien) à toute allure en direction de la boutique de couture, puis vers la BGU – qui était revenue à son ancien emplacement, près de Balamb City.  
  
La fête battait déjà son plein lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les portes de l'université. Le nouveau vigile à l'entrée principale nous arrêta lorsque je voulus rentrer avec mon véhicule dans le parking de la BGU.  
  
« - Les étudiants n'ont pas le droit d'amener leur voiture personnelle à l'université ! nous informa t-il (ce dont j'étais déjà parfaitement au courant)  
  
- Mais Monsieur, nous le savons, ça ! fit le Héros Solitaire, assis à mes côtés.  
  
- D'ailleurs, vous aurez un blâme pour être rentrés après le couvre-feu, mes jeunes amis ! continua le gardien, d'un ton sévère.  
  
- Hein ? fit Qui-vous-savez, assis à mes côtés.  
  
- Irvine, lui expliquai-je, le gardien croit que nous sommes étudiants ici.  
  
- Ah, OK ! fit M. l'Intellectuel, assis à mes côtés.  
  
- Monsieur, nous sommes invités à la fête des Anciens, dis-je alors en me tournant vers le gardien, un grand sourire aux lèvres (j'étais très flattée qu'il ait pu croire que j'étais âgée de moins de 20 ans !). Nous ne sommes plus étudiants…  
  
- Oh ! Excusez-moi alors. Puis-je voir votre invitation, je vous prie ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Irvine, s'il te plait, montre-lui nos invitations…  
  
- Mais je croyais… que tu les avais, Chérie ! »  
  
Je tournai vers Irvine un regard glacial, l'envie de lui tordre le cou me démangeait les doigts. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rire, puis il sortit les cartons d'invitations salvateurs de la poche de sa veste et se pencha de mon côté pour tendre les invitations au gardien.  
  
« Je plaisantais, Joobu de mes jours ! » me dit-il, toujours en riant.  
  
Je dois vous avouer – c'est une confidence – que j'avais un peu honte d'avoir cru si facilement sa plaisanterie ; j'aurais dû le voir venir – c'était évident comme un T-Rex dans un corridor : Irvine m'avait appelée "Chérie", alors que normalement, comme vous avez dû le constater par vous- même, il me donne des surnoms affectueux… pour le moins originaux, et souvent plutôt idiots !  
  
Après ces quelques déboires vite oubliés, j'entrai enfin dans la salle des fêtes, Irvine à mon bras – ou plutôt, j'entrai dans la salle des fêtes au bras d'Irvine (Je crois que c'est cela qu'il convient d'écrire, dans ce monde de machos !). Quoi qu'il en soit, nous entrions enfin dans cette salle dont j'avais gardé de très bons souvenirs… Et là, ce fut l'une des minutes les plus embarrassantes de toute mon existence ! D'habitude, c'était Irvine qui me faisait honte en public, mais à ce moment-là…  
  
Linoa Leonhart avait un magnifique fourreau de soie bleu pâle, Ellone Loire, une robe d'un rose poudré très doux, la conseillère d'orientation Shu portait un joli boléro bleu marine assorti à sa robe – très chic ! – et Quistis Trepe me surprit en étant particulièrement "sexy" dans sa robe du soir en lamé rouge vif. Tous les hommes étaient en smoking, tout comme l'était mon Irvine, et moi, je portais mon uniforme du SeeD – pas étonnant que le gardien m'ait prise pour une étudiante !  
  
Quoi que vous fassiez, assumez-le, mes chers amis ! Je pris donc mon air le plus digne possible, et personne n'osa me faire remarquer que mon habit était peu approprié – n'étais-je pas, après tout, la pétillante Selphie toujours prête à faire l'originale ?  
  
Comme Irvine – pour la première fois depuis que je le connais – lorgnait un peu trop du côté de Quistis, je le laissai là, pour aller discuter avec M. et Mme Leonhart. Me croirez-vous ou non, mon Crétin Préféré, cinq minutes après que je l'aie laissé planté près de l'entrée, s'aperçut de ma disparition et, malheureusement, me retrouva très vite. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, puis salua Squall et son épouse pour s'immiscer en douceur dans la conversation – comme il le faisait souvent, ce qui a pour résultat de m'agacer prodigieusement.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, nous avions déjà revu presque tous nos anciens camarades de classe (ou plutôt, mes camarades de classe, Irvine n'étant qu'un cheveu Galbadien dans cette soupe Balambienne, après tout !), lorsque Fujin et Raijin apparurent, inséparables comme toujours…  
  
« Apporte-moi un verre de Punch, Raijin ! » fit Fujin de l'habituel ton cassant qu'elle prenait pour s'adresser au pauvre garçon.  
  
Raijin obéit et se dirigea vers la table du buffet. Fujin nous adressa un bref sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main (« Wow ! pensai-je. Elle est drôlement gentille, aujourd'hui ! ») en passant près de nous pour aller rejoindre son "ami" au buffet.  
  
« Wow ! » fit Irvine en voyant Fujin passer. Je pensais qu'il était en train de se dire la même chose que moi – concernant l'inhabituelle marque d'amitié dont venait de nous gratifier la conseillère disciplinaire Fujin – lorsque je m'aperçus que ce qu'IL avait remarqué chez elle en fait, c'était sa robe décolletée !  
  
« Aïe ! » grimaça t-il lorsque je lui administrai ce-que-vous-savez sur le sommet du crâne (j'avais, ce soir-là aussi, des talons hauts aux pieds…)  
  
Puis, je laissai le joli-cœur commencer à protester « Mais, mon petit… » dans le vide, tandis que je me dirigeais vers le buffet.  
  
« - Dis-lui de ne pas mettre de glaçon dans mon verre ! disait Fujin à Raijin.  
  
- Bien, Madame, répondit le barman qui l'avait entendue (Pas étonnant : elle se tenait à un mètre de lui, à peine !)  
  
- Tu veux des bretzels, Fujin ? demanda Raijin.  
  
- Laisse ça ! Zell va nous faire une crise cardiaque s'il n'en reste plus quand il s'amènera ! répondit-elle.  
  
- Oh, Selphie ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Ça va, Raijin, merci. Alors, comment vont les amours ? »  
  
Je posai cette question tout à fait innocemment, c'était juste une expression pour moi. Mais bizarrement, Fujin se mit à rougir et Raijin ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.  
  
« - Tu-tu lui a dit ! murmura Fujin à bout de souffle.  
  
- Je n'en ai parlé à personne, ma puce ! » protesta Raijin.  
  
Je fus surprise de constater la similitude de la réaction de Fujin envers Raijin avec ma propre conduite envers Irvine : elle lui donna un grand coup de coude, non pas sur la tête mais au ventre, et il encaissa sans broncher… après tout, pour un grand gaillard comme Raijin, ce devait n'être qu'une chiquenaude, me dis-je.  
  
« - Seifer, lui, m'a promis de ne rien dire ! Comment le sait-ELLE, alors ? demanda Fujin, en me montrant du doigt.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien ! répondit son ami.  
  
- Dis-lui de se mêler de ses affaires, Raijin ! fit-elle, toujours en me montrant du doigt.  
  
- Selphie, mêle-toi…  
  
- J'ai ENTENDU ! » coupai-je en tournant les talons pour m'éloigner.  
  
Puis, après avoir fait quelques pas, je me retournai soudain et, m'adressant à Fujin, je lui assenai ses quatre (ou plutôt, trois !) vérités : « Premièrement, Fujin, si tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que tu es fiancée à Raijin, ne te balade ni avec lui, ni avec cette alliance au doigt ! Deuxièmement, adresse-toi aux gens personnellement, au lieu de faire parler Raijin à ta place ! C'est une manie vraiment très irritante que tu as là ! Et dernier point… »  
  
Là, je m'arrêtai et leur fit un sourire :  
  
« … Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, et plein d'enfants au prénom finissant par "-jin" ! »  
  
Bien sûr, Fujin ne sut plus quoi dire, Raijin l'embrassa sur la joue, et elle rougit de plus belle.  
  
Voilà, c'était ma rubrique "People" du jour ! Si vous aimez les potins, cessez dès à présent de lire EMM, car je n'ai plus l'intention de vous révéler d'autres indiscrétions sur l'équipe dirigeant la BGU ! Je vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain pour la suite de mes chroniques.  
  
(Ceci est le dernier article écrit par Selphie pour le magazine Esthar Maniacs)  
  
*************************************************  
  
Extrait du journal intime de Selphie :  
  
  
  
(…) Peu après, on nous montra les places qui nous étaient réservées à la table du dîner et j'eus l'agréable surprise de constater que nous étions assis près de Zell, du couple Leonhart, et des deux tourtereaux en "-jin", mais Seifer Almasy était aussi juste en face de nous, assis à la gauche de Quistis…  
  
Je suis fière de dire que je suis une personne très tolérante et peu rancunière, mais ce qu'IL nous avait fait, je ne pouvais le lui pardonner. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Squall en sa faveur, malgré toutes les bonnes choses que je savais qu'il avait faites pour la BGU depuis maintenant près d'une décennie, je ne pouvais ni lui pardonner, ni oublier le regard qu'il me jeta avant de m'infliger ce coup de Gunblade dont mon épaule porte encore la cicatrice.  
  
Malgré mon aversion, je fis bonne mine à table, afin de ne pas gâcher l'ambiance de la soirée.  
  
« Eh bien, Selphie ? me demanda justement Seifer, en essayant d'être aimable, je suppose. Pour quand est prévu ce mariage ? »  
  
Tout en disant cela, il jeta un regard en coin à Fujin, qui rougit à vue d'œil, et il sourit amicalement.  
  
« - Dès que je sentirai que le moment est venu, pas avant ! répondis-je, d'un ton involontairement sec, tandis que je pensais plutôt : « Lorsque Monsieur cessera de faire le mariole avec les autres filles ! »  
  
- Eh, Selphie, arrête de nous faire mijoter, intervint Zell, hilare. Cela fait dix ans que tu nous tiens en haleine !  
  
- Huit, pour être plus précis, fit mon Crétin de service.  
  
- Ouais, il a passé deux ans à essayer de me mettre le grappin dessus ! remarquai-je en riant nerveusement. Deux ans de bouquets de fleurs, de boîtes de sucreries, et de poèmes d'amour recopiés depuis des bouquins de la bibliothèque de la BGU ! Bouquins qu'il n'a d'ailleurs jamais rendus, Madame la Conseillère Disciplinaire. (Je m'adressais alors à Fujin)  
  
- Et elle nous remet ça ! » protesta Irvine (Remarque, cher journal, comme mon tendre bien-aimé a la manie de protester, pour un oui ou pour un non)  
  
« - Je n'aurais jamais dû t'avouer cette histoire de poèmes recopiés ! continua t-il.  
  
- Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Furioso de mon cœur ! » lui dis-je sur un ton ironique, en imitant l'habitude qu'il avait (et qu'il a toujours) de me donner des surnoms ridicules.  
  
Maintenant que j'y repense, d'après la façon goguenarde dont me regardèrent les autres, ils devaient penser que dans l'intimité, je l'appelais vraiment "Furioso de mon cœur" ! Argh !  
  
Mais laissons à présent de côté cet autre moment embarrassant de mon existence, et attachons-nous plutôt à la fin de cette soirée, qui fut moins, bien moins joyeuse et insouciante.  
  
Tous les autres invités étaient partis, il ne restait plus que notre "équipe", et nous nous attardions à table – essayant sans doute de retarder un peu plus le moment de nous séparer. C'était comme au bon vieux temps… Oh, je me mets à être nostalgique, comme les vieux – alors que je n'ai que 27 ans ! Ahem, il y avait donc Linoa et Squall côte à côte, Quistis, Zell, Irvine et moi, ainsi que nos anciens "adversaires" : Seifer, Fujin et Raijin – qui étaient alors nos ennemis jurés (Ah, on croit que rien ne va jamais changer, et pourtant…). Et puis, à quelques places de distance, était assise Ellone qui semblait plongée dans l'abysse insondable de ses pensées (non, je ne suis pas poète, cette expression était dans l'un des poèmes d'Irvine – un des poèmes qu'il a recopiés… Et dire qu'il a gagné mon cœur avec ÇA !).  
  
Squall porta la paume de sa main droite à son front et baissa légèrement la tête… Mauvais présage – très mauvais présage, ça !  
  
« - Ils doivent savoir, ils en ont le droit, Squall…, lui dit Linoa avec douceur.  
  
- Hum ! » répondit-il.  
  
Ah, je le retrouvais bien là, notre cher Introverti !  
  
« - Qu'y a-t-il, qu'essayez-vous de nous cacher ? demandai-je.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons rien te cacher, "Furioso de mon cœur" ! Whahaha ! » fit Zell en s'esclaffant.  
  
« Eh bien, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer qu'outre Irvine, nous avons un autre "M. l'Intellectuel" dans notre groupe !» pensai-je.  
  
Ils parurent tous trouver l'intervention de Zell très drôle et spirituelle, et tous se mirent à rire. Même Linoa et Squall nous gratifièrent d'un sourire, et Ellone riait doucement, sans bruit, dans son coin… Mais elle reprit vite son sérieux et me jeta alors un regard si triste, comme si elle savait quelque chose que nous ignorions, que même Squall et Linoa ignoraient…  
  
C'est alors que Cid et Edea Kramer arrivèrent dans la salle des fêtes pour se joindre à nous. Nous nous levâmes tous, et ceux qui faisaient partie du SeeD (et j'en faisais toujours partie, même si je l'ai quitté depuis quelques années – toute sa vie on reste un SeeD, du moment qu'on en était devenu un membre), ceux-là leur firent le salut qui convenait à la circonstance.  
  
« - Squall, leur as-tu parlé de… Macy ? s'enquit Cid.  
  
- Pas encore, Monsieur Kramer…  
  
- Ne sois pas si formel, mon garçon, lui dit Edea, notre chère gouvernante.  
  
- Hum…, fit Squall, comme d'habitude.  
  
- Qui est Macy ? » demandai-je, ma curiosité étant hélas plus forte que mon respect des règles de discipline SeeD (ne pas poser de questions avant qu'on ne vous en ait donné la permission…)  
  
Heureusement, comme j'étais une ex-SeeD et que les Kramer étaient des chefs plutôt "cool", personne ne m'en tint rigueur, et ils nous présentèrent donc la fameuse Macy.  
  
Une petite fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et au regard noisette fit son entrée. C'était une petite orpheline qu'ils avaient recueillie, il y a deux jours de cela, et elle habitait à présent à la BGU, nous firent savoir les Kramer. Les Leonhart acquiescèrent.  
  
Macy devait avoir dans les six ans – sept ans tout au plus, et elle était mignonne et timide comme tout ! Alors, pourquoi donc Squall était-il si gêné, et pourquoi avait-il tellement hésité à nous faire rencontrer Macy ? Macy… Je me plongeai dans ses grands yeux noisette brillant d'un éclat doré… Macy…  
  
Oh, mon Dieu !  
  
Je n'eus pas conscience que je m'étais brusquement levée de ma chaise et que j'avais crié ma stupéfaction à voix haute.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Chérie ?! » me demanda Irvine en me tenant par le bras, de peur sans doute que je ne tombe. En effet, il m'avoua une heure plus tard qu'il avait alors craint que je ne m'évanouisse, tellement mon visage était devenu livide. Et c'est vrai que pour qu'il m'appelle "Chérie" en prenant ce ton-là,, il devait vraiment être très inquiet ! Ils me regardaient tous d'un air inquiet, d'ailleurs.  
  
« Ce qui ne va pas ?! criai-je, hors de moi (la peur a cet effet étrange sur moi : elle me met en colère). Vous ne voyez pas ?! Macy ! »  
  
Squall et Linoa détournèrent leur regard, Ellone se mit à contempler ses chaussures… Je fis des yeux le tour de la table, avec une colère (ou une peur) qui donnait l'impression de vouloir me retourner l'estomac. M. Kramer dit à son épouse de ramener la petite Macy dans sa chambre, ce qu'Edea s'empressa de faire ; et je restai là, à répéter : « Mais, vous ne voyez donc pas… »  
  
Irvine me prit dans ses bras – j'en avais bien besoin pour une fois ! – et cela eut pour effet de me calmer un peu. Puis, les mains sur mes épaules, il se recula d'un pas et me fixa droit dans les yeux : « Selphie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a… ». Pour qu'il m'appelle "Selphie", je devais être encore plus pâle qu'une morte !  
  
« Squall, dis-moi que je me trompe ! » l'implorai-je. Il me regarda, et me dit que je ne me trompais pas.  
  
Je restai immobile encore un instant et entendit Raijin remplir son verre d'eau, je me retournai pour le regarder : perplexe, il gardait son verre à la main, à le tourner entre les paumes de ses mains. J'attendis encore un instant, au cas où il se mettrait à boire son verre, car je ne tenais pas à faire s'étouffer ce pauvre homme, par mes révélations… Apparemment, il ne voulait pas le boire, son verre d'eau. Je me retournai donc vers Irvine, j'avais besoin du soutien de ses yeux. Il me sourit doucement.  
  
« Macy… Ne vous rappelle t-elle pas quelqu'un ? » leur demandai-je à tous, en continuant à regarder Irvine, et lui seul. Il hocha la tête négativement, je me blottis dans ses bras et fermai les yeux.  
  
« Macy… » annonçai-je alors, dans un murmure.  
  
Mais ma voix refusa d'aller plus loin et je fus incapable d'en dire d'avantage. J'entendis ensuite la voix de Squall s'élever, claire et impassible : « Macy, c'est un diminutif pour Ultimécia. »  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais retrouver le sommeil après cela, pourtant, maintenant il est trois heures du matin et je tombe de sommeil… 


	3. Une etrange conduite

Chapitre II : Une Etrange Conduite  
  
« Macy, c'est un diminutif pour Ultimécia. » annonça tout à coup Squall, en voyant que Selphie ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler. Raijin, qui avait justement choisi ce moment précis pour boire une gorgée d'eau, toussa et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'éclabousser Fujin avec son verre d'eau ; alors il grimaça et attendit la sanction qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Mais la jeune femme, assise à côté de lui, ne le frappa pas, elle prit une serviette en papier et épongea sa robe mouillée. Puis elle regarda Seifer.  
  
« - Tu étais au courant ? demanda t-elle d'un calme glacial.  
  
- Non. » répondit-il sobrement.  
  
Quistis porta la main à sa gorge, semblant s'étrangler ; elle était devenue blême. Zell s'écria « Bon sang ! » en se levant soudain de sa chaise ; brandissant son poing au-dessus de la table, il s'apprêtait à y mettre un grand coup de poing lorsque la politesse la plus élémentaire l'en empêcha. Il voulut alors se rasseoir, mais malheureusement, il rata sa destination lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et ce fut sur le sol qu'il se laissa tomber. Squall posa la paume de sa main droite sur son front et secoua lentement la tête. Linoa regarda son mari d'une façon qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait à propos du manque évident de tact de M. Leonhart, mais ne dit pas un mot. Selphie se contenta de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de son fiancé, tandis que ce dernier lui caressait machinalement les cheveux.  
  
« - Suis-je le seul à trouver votre réaction exagérée ? fit-il soudain.  
  
- Irvine ! s'écria Selphie en ouvrant les yeux pour lui lancer un regard assassin.  
  
- Mon petit bretzel, réfléchis un peu ! coupa Irvine.  
  
- Il a raison ! intervint le recteur, Cid Kramer. Macy n'est pas encore Ultimécia. Si jamais elle le devient un jour, ce sera au SeeD de l'éliminer ; mais j'aimerais qu'au lieu de punir, le SeeD intervienne avant que… les problèmes ne soient arrivés. Macy est une gentille enfant, je suis sûr qu'en grandissant ici, c'est une SeeD compétente et non une sorcière maléfique qu'elle deviendra ! Rendez-vous donc compte, nous pouvons changer l'avenir et le passé, et empêcher que Macy ne devienne Ultimécia ou ne transfère ses pouvoirs à Edea. Nous pouvons arrêter ce cercle infernal !  
  
- Vous… vous dites sans doute vrai, Monsieur, articula Selphie.  
  
- Un joli paquet de foutaises sentimentales, oui ! » ricana Seifer.  
  
Aucun ne prit la parole pour lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, mais les regards qu'ils lancèrent à Seifer étaient bien assez explicites en eux- mêmes. Cid soupira et eut un sourire fatigué.  
  
« - Tu as toujours été d'une franchise presque insolente, Seifer, lui dit- il. Mais ta révolte contre l'autorité n'est pas justifiée, ce soir…  
  
- Je vous propose tous d'en reparler demain ! annonça Squall, une fois encore d'une façon abrupte. Restez donc ici pour la nuit, nous vous trouverons bien des chambres de libre, quelque part… »  
  
Irvine supposa que Squall était en train de s'adresser à Selphie et à lui, étant donné que toutes les autres personnes présentes travaillaient – et vivaient donc – à la BGU. Il fut donc surpris d'entendre Ellone accepter l'hospitalité que Squall venait de leur offrir, puis il se souvint qu'Ellone, la nièce adoptive du Président Loire, habitait aussi à Esthar !  
  
Puis Selphie, remise de ses émotions, accepta aussi de rester dormir à la BGU, à condition que Linoa lui prête des habits de rechange – ce à quoi Linoa répondit « Bien sûr ! » avec un charmant sourire.  
  
Squall se chargea ensuite de trouver des chambres inoccupées pour leurs invités : il se rendit à son bureau au deuxième étage, tapota sur son ordinateur et vit qu'il restait une chambre simple et un dortoir double dans l'aile des étudiants. Lorsqu'il redescendit, des robots de nettoyage s'activaient déjà afin de remettre la salle des fêtes en ordre, et la majorité des membres du Conseil de la BGU (autrement dit, Cid, Seifer, Zell, Fujin et Raijin) étaient déjà partis dans leurs chambres. Linoa, Quistis et les invités se tournèrent vers Squall lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.  
  
« Il reste une chambre double et une simple dans l'aile des étudiants, annonça t-il à Ellone, Selphie et Irvine. J'espère que ça ira ? Je suppose que les filles s'arrangeront avec le dortoir double, et toi Irvine, tu prendras la chambre simple… »  
  
Ce fut Linoa qui, cette fois, porta la paume de sa main à son front. Elle baissa la tête, la secoua doucement et se mit à rire de la candeur de son cher époux. Celui-ci la regarda d'un œil interrogateur, tourna son regard vers Quistis et les trois invités qui souriaient, eux aussi.  
  
« Oh ! J'ai compris… » dit-il finalement, lorsqu'un éclair de lucidité le frappa.  
  
Puis Quistis se proposa d'accompagner les invités jusqu'à leurs chambres, et Squall leur donna les numéros des dortoirs libres. Bien sûr, Ellone eut droit à la chambre simple, et Selphie et son fiancé occupèrent le dortoir double. Selphie n'alla pas dormir tout de suite mais se mit à sa table et écrivit le récit de cette drôle de soirée dans le carnet qui ne la quittait jamais. En se remémorant ces évènements, Selphie sentit sa nervosité s'estomper peu à peu, et ce ne fut que sur le coup des trois heures du matin qu'elle s'endormit sur son bureau, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés.  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Selphie était dans son lit. Elle pensa qu'Irvine avait dû gentiment la porter jusque dans son lit, et se dit qu'il était bien prévenant. Elle regarda la pendule accrochée au mur de sa chambre et comme il était déjà huit heures, elle se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain faire sa toilette. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, enroulée dans une serviette-éponge et sa brosse à dents dans la main, elle fut surprise de voir Ellone dans la chambre.  
  
« Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur, Ellone. Bonjour, ça va ? »  
  
Ellone, habillée de noir, lui sourit d'un air triste et c'est alors que Selphie remarqua que son amie était bien plus âgée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être ! Ellone semblait avoir la cinquantaine… Et puis, soudain, son image disparut, purement et simplement.  
  
Selphie fit quelques pas en avant, tendit le bras et brassa l'air de sa main pour savoir si quelque chose se trouvait là. Mais il n'y avait rien, plus rien du tout…  
  
« Hé, Nunchaku adoré, tu as fait la grasse matinée ? »  
  
Selphie sursauta et vit Irvine se tenant devant elle, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Elle s'assit d'un air perplexe sur le rebord de son lit et regarda la pendule au mur : onze ! Il était onze heures !  
  
« - Je t'ai apporté un petit en-cas, fit Irvine en tendant un bretzel à sa compagne.  
  
- Est-ce que tu l'as vue ? demanda t-elle, en refusant le beignet d'un signe de la main.  
  
- Que suis-je sensé avoir vu ? répondit-il par cette question, tout en mordant dans le bretzel et en allant dans la chambre adjacente pour prendre sa veste.  
  
- Ellone, elle était là ! Ici, juste devant moi !  
  
- Euh, je ne crois pas qu'elle était ici, ma puce électronique ! articula t- il, la bouche pleine.  
  
- Mais je te dis que je l'ai vue ! »  
  
Irvine avait enfilé sa veste, il revint dans la chambre de Selphie, s'accroupit devant elle et la regarda d'un air inquiet.  
  
« - Habille-toi, Selphie. Tu vas prendre froid…  
  
- Je… j'étais sûre de l'avoir vue…  
  
- Peut-être qu'Ellone est effectivement passée ici, mais je ne l'ai pas vue en arrivant. De toutes façons, on va la voir tout à l'heure, et tu pourras lui parler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement… bouleversée. Si tu venais plutôt à la cafèt' déjeuner avec moi ?  
  
- …  
  
- Habille-toi, Selphie, et on ira déjeuner… A moins que… »  
  
Irvine eut un petit sourire significatif au coin des lèvres. Selphie le regarda avec surprise, sans comprendre son sous-entendu. Alors, il dut être plus explicite et désigna en souriant la serviette de bain qui constituait à ce moment-là le seul habit de Selphie.  
  
« - Oh ! Irvine, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ÇA ! fit-elle d'un air dégoûté.  
  
- Bon, OK ! » marmonna t-il, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du dortoir double.  
  
« Je vais aller chiper des bretzels à Zell, dans ce cas ! » conclut-il.  
  
La main sur la poignée de la porte, il éclata soudain de rire : « Ha ha ha ! "Des bretzels à Zell" ! Essaye de dire ça plusieurs fois de suite, à toute vitesse ! Ha ha ha ! »  
  
Une fois qu'il eût fait cette remarque d'un intérêt scientifique inégalable, Irvine sortit du dortoir, toujours en riant. Selphie s'habilla et sortit à son tour pour aller déjeuner à la cafétéria. Jamais elle n'arriva à la cafétéria ce jour-là, et on n'eut plus de nouvelles d'elle jusqu'à deux heures et demi de l'après-midi – heure à laquelle Irvine la retrouva finalement et lui dit que Squall la demandait à une réunion qui était en train de se dérouler au premier étage ; elle s'y rendit donc.  
  
Lorsque Selphie et son ami arrivèrent, très en retard, à la salle de réunion, Squall remarqua l'air désorienté et fatigué de la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sans un mot à la table de réunion et se mit à fixer Ellone du regard. La discussion autour de la table reprit son cours.  
  
« - Je comprends ta réticence, Zell, disait Squall. Mais Macy n'est encore qu'une enfant, nous ne pouvons ni lui faire de mal, ni l'abandonner à son sort – d'ailleurs, tu sais bien ce qu'elle deviendrait si nous l'abandonnions…  
  
- Je sais, je sais… Pourtant, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
- Notre rôle en tant que SeeD est de servir et de protéger, alors il n'est pas question de faire quoi que ce soit de nuisible à cette petite !  
  
- Bien, M. le Sous-directeur ! ironisa Seifer.  
  
- Lorsque nous aurons besoin de vos conseils, M. Almasy le Chevalier Servant des Sorcières, nous vous sonnerons ! lui dit Zell, avec dédain.  
  
- Es-espèce de…  
  
- S'il vous plait, intervint Squall, ne vous –  
  
- … de porc-épic blond !  
  
- … ne vous disputez pas…  
  
- Oh ! Et toi, sale…  
  
- Zell ! Seifer !  
  
- … Gunblade rouillée !  
  
- Hérisson décoloré !  
  
- CELA SUFFIT ! » cria Squall en séparant les deux ennemis.  
  
Seifer sortit en claquant la porte, et Zell se rassit à contre-cœur en marmonnant des noms d'oiseaux entre ses dents.  
  
« - On ne s'en sortira jamais si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre ! Zell, je t'en prie…  
  
- C'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça, Squall ! Il me tape sur les nerfs depuis près de trente ans ! Un de ces jours, je lui ferai bouffer son épée sans assaisonnement !  
  
- Vous allez me rendre dingue tous les deux ! Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, la réunion est close. C'est moi qui décide des admissions d'étudiants à la BGU, et Macy restera ici – point final ! Et ceux qui me traiteront de dictateur peuvent aller se faire voir ailleurs ! Rompez ! »  
  
Après cet accès de colère, Squall se rassit, sortit une boîte de médicaments de la poche de sa veste et jeta un comprimé effervescent dans un verre d'eau.  
  
« Vous avez entendu ? Rompez ! » ordonna t-il à nouveau.  
  
Stupéfaits, tous les participants à la réunion se levèrent alors sans bruit et sortirent de la salle. Linoa resta cependant assise à sa place, silencieuse et pensive.  
  
« - Tu avais raison, Linoa… J'ai vraiment un ulcère, et cela bien avant d'avoir trente ans ! fit Squall en riant.  
  
- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la bonne solution, mais nous n'avons pas le choix…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
- Je parlais de notre décision de garder Macy ici…  
  
- Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète inlassablement, Linoa. Je ne veux pas laisser Macy devenir Ultimécia, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure par ma main et transfère ses pouvoirs à notre gouvernante… à l'orphelinat… le jour où Ellone est partie… Et puis, Macy n'est encore qu'une enfant !  
  
- C'est bien ce que je disais : nous n'avons pas le choix…  
  
- … M. Kramer me donne bien trop de responsabilités… Il doit sans doute penser que j'ai les épaules assez solides pour ça, mais… il me délègue bien trop de responsabilités ! »  
  
Linoa voulut dire quelque chose à son mari mais elle fut interrompue par plusieurs coups frappés timidement à la porte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie ouvrit les yeux lorsque plusieurs coups frappés à la porte la réveillèrent. Elle vit qu'elle était assise devant le carnet qui lui servait à la fois de carnet de notes et de journal intime. Le carnet était ouvert et les derniers mots qui y étaient écrits étaient : "il est trois heures du matin et je tombe de sommeil…"  
  
On frappa à nouveau à la porte et Selphie entendit Irvine ronchonner en allant ouvrir à ce visiteur matinal. Elle ferma son carnet et massa ses avant-bras, engourdis d'avoir supporté le poids de sa tête durant la nuit. Un peu désorientée et encore ensommeillée, elle regarda la pendule accrochée au mur ; il était presque six heures. Machinalement, elle gagna son lit, se glissa entre les draps, et tomba dans un profond sommeil. Elle n'entendit pas Irvine parler au visiteur, elle ne l'entendit pas non plus sortir une heure plus tard, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla une seconde fois à huit heures du matin, elle pensa que c'était Irvine qui l'avait gentiment portée à son lit. Elle se leva dans l'intention de se rendre dans la salle de bain mais elle fit tout à coup demi-tour, se dirigea vers le bureau, puis comme une automate, elle alluma son ordinateur portable, écrivit et imprima son article pour le prochain numéro du Esthar Maniacs ; enfin à onze heures moins le quart, elle revint à la réalité et alla dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, les yeux à nouveau hagards, elle se redirigea vers son bureau, prit l'article qu'elle venait d'écrire, le froissa et le jeta dans la corbeille au pied du bureau.  
  
A ce moment-là, Irvine ouvrit la porte du dortoir et s'écria, avant même d'être entré dans la chambre de Selphie : « Hé, Nunchaku adoré, tu as fait la grasse matinée ? ». Selphie sursauta et d'un air perplexe, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit.  
  
« - Je t'ai apporté un petit en-cas, lui dit Irvine en lui tendant un bretzel.  
  
- Est-ce que tu l'as vue ? » demanda t-elle en retour. 


	4. Ni tout a fait une autre, ni tout a fait...

_Futur Antérieur_  
  
  
  
1 Chapitre trois : Ni tout à fait la même, ni tout à fait une autre…  
  
  
  
Irvine sortit du dortoir en riant. « Des bretzels à Zell ! » se répéta t-il encore une fois en gloussant. Puis il se calma et se rendit à la cafétéria où il commanda à déjeuner. Il aperçut Quistis et Zell assis à une table, alors il apporta son plateau-repas jusque là pour se joindre à eux. Avant d'arriver à leur hauteur, il surprit une bribe de leur conversation.  
  
« Un horrible cauchemar ! disait Quistis à Zell en hochant pensivement la tête.  
  
- Oh, ce n'était qu'un rêve – pas la réalité ! la rassura Zell.  
  
- Oui, je le sais… mais cela avait l'air tellement réel ! Je sentais la chaleur des flammes, j'avais mal à ma jambe blessée, j'avais la peur vissée au ventre et je me suis réveillée en larmes, en sursaut ! Ce n'était pas la toute première fois que je faisais un cauchemar, bien sûr… mais celui-ci était… Oh, bien entendu, ce n'était qu'un rêve – heureusement ! Et je crois que… Tiens, Irvine ! appela t-elle en voyant le grand roux venir vers eux. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Toujours à merveille, chère Quisty ! répondit Irvine d'un ton joyeux. D'ailleurs, en repensant à la soirée d'hier, je profite du fait que Selphie ne soit pas là pour te dire : « Wow ! »  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Ta robe d'hier, Quistis ! fit-il en émettant un sifflement significatif. Elle t'allait à ravir, pourquoi ne t'habilles-tu pas plus souvent ainsi ?!  
  
- C'est parce que je risque d'avoir froid, Irvine ! répondit Quistis en riant.  
  
- Argh… Je crois bien que si Selphie n'était pas aussi jalouse… »  
  
A ce moment-là, Zell toussota d'un air gêné mais Irvine ne le remarqua pas et continua son discours de joli-cœur : « Eh bien, Quistis, je crois que je te…  
  
- Ahem, Irvine ! coupa Quistis.  
  
- Oui, lumière de ma matinée… ?  
  
- Euh… Selphie est juste derrière toi, Irvine… » répondit Zell à la place de Quistis.  
  
Le dragueur invétéré sursauta à cette remarque, se retourna d'un bond et vit qu'effectivement sa fiancée se tenait juste là, à deux mètres environ de lui.  
  
« Euh – mon petit chocobo matinal ! Ahem… Je t'ai pris un sandwich aux œufs comme tu les aimes, et…  
  
- Merci, Irvine, fit Selphie en s'asseyant calmement.  
  
- Tu-tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? balbutia Irvine un peu angoissé.  
  
- Non, répondit-elle d'un air absent.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Selphie ? s'inquiéta Quistis.  
  
- Je vais bien, je suis juste… un peu fatiguée. C'est sûrement dû à l'excitation de la fête d'hier. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je… ça va aller…  
  
- Mon Joobu d'amour, tu vas vraiment bien, hein ?  
  
- Bien sûr, Irvine, continua t-elle de sa voix monocorde.  
  
- Si je te demande ça, fit son ami, c'est parce que…  
  
- Je n'ai pas tellement faim, finalement. Je vais vous laisser…  
  
- Mais, Selphie !  
  
- Quand la réunion du Conseil aura t-elle lieu ? demanda t-elle en se levant de table et en ignorant les protestations d'Irvine.  
  
- A deux heures. Mais comment sais-tu…, commença Quistis avec perplexité.  
  
- Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, à tout à l'heure. »  
  
Ayant ainsi conclu la discussion, Selphie s'éloigna de la table et sortit de la cafétéria d'un pas mécanique.  
  
« Mais, comment savait-elle que Squall avait prévu une réunion du Conseil aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement Quistis. On ne le lui avait pas encore dit, que je sache…  
  
- Euh, Squall a dit hier soir qu'on en reparlerait "demain", c'est à dire aujourd'hui… Selphie a dû supposer qu'il organiserait une réunion cet après- midi…, tenta de deviner Zell.  
  
- Ma petite Selphie… elle… elle est vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin ! soupira Irvine. Vous avez vu le comportement étrange qu'elle a ?! »  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Prise d'une soudaine nostalgie, Selphie se rendit à son ancienne salle de classe au premier étage. Dans le couloir, Seifer discutait avec ses amis Fujin et Raijin.  
  
« C'est vraiment bizarre, ça ! déclara Raijin. N'est-ce pas que c'est bizarre, Fujin !  
  
- Affirmatif ! approuva t-elle pour une fois au lieu de décocher un coup de pied à son ami.  
  
- Le plus étrange, c'est que cela avait l'air plus vrai que nature ! insista Seifer.  
  
- J'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire…  
  
- Raijin, tu crois vraiment à ces idioties ?! Imbécile ! ponctua la Conseillère Disciplinaire d'un coup de pied droit dans le tibia de Raijin.  
  
- Ouille…  
  
- Tais-toi, Raijin ! fit la tigresse en voyant Selphie arriver.  
  
- Ouille, répéta le Garde en Chef Raijin en recevant un autre coup dans le tibia.  
  
- Hum ! » conclut Seifer, qui en avait mal pour Raijin rien qu'à le regarder se faire maltraiter par sa fiancée.  
  
Les trois collègues se turent en attendant que Selphie passe son chemin. Cette dernière tourna la poignée de la porte pour entrer dans la salle de classe des élèves de dernière année, mais c'était fermé à clef.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Fujin de son habituel ton cassant.  
  
- Je… voulais juste entrer pour voir… si c'est possible, bien sûr…, répondit timidement Selphie.  
  
- Négatif ! Et d'ailleurs, que veux-tu voir là-dedans ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Voir un peu de mon passé, peut-être… ?  
  
- Les salles de cours sont fermées à cette heure-ci, expliqua Seifer. Personne n'a le droit d'y entrer.  
  
- Mais tu as sûrement la clef de cette porte, tenta Selphie.  
  
- J'ai la clef, oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire dans cette salle. Vas plutôt déjeuner ! »  
  
Selphie n'insista pas davantage et prit l'ascenseur pour revenir au rez-de- chaussée. Seifer et ses deux amis reprirent le cours de leur conversation.  
  
« Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est presque amusant ! conclut Seifer peu après.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que "amusant" soit le mot juste… dit Fujin, dubitative.  
  
- Seifer, tu as assisté à ta propre mort ! rappela Raijin d'une voix un peu angoissée. Même si ce n'était que dans un rêve, je trouve que c'est plutôt… inquiétant…  
  
- Moi, je trouve ça marrant ! » ricana l'intéressé.  
  
En sortant de l'ascenseur, Selphie vit Ellone qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Elle courut la rattraper pour lui parler de l'étrange vision qu'elle avait eu ce matin en sortant de la salle de bain. En entendant le récit, Ellone en fut muette de stupeur et Selphie dut l'appeler plusieurs fois pour la faire revenir à la réalité.  
  
« Selphie, murmura Ellone perplexe. Je dois t'avouer que depuis quelques jours… Eh bien, je pense que j'arrive à me projeter dans l'avenir et plus seulement dans le passé. Mes visions ne sont pas très claires cependant – peut-être parce que l'avenir reste encore à être construit en grande partie – mais moi aussi je me suis vue à l'âge de cinquante ans. C'était assez flou comme je viens de te le dire, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ce monde futur était froid, violent et… sans aucun espoir…  
  
- Est-ce que… tu crois qu'Ultimécia est responsable de… Peut-être que sans le savoir, la BGU vient de recueillir un monstre déguisé en petite fille innocente !  
  
- Je… je ne sais pas…  
  
- Et… cette machine dont le professeur Geyser nous avait parlée, il y a dix ans. Qu'en est-il ? demanda Selphie. La machine qu'il est sensé inventer dans le futur, cette machine capable d'envoyer la conscience d'une personne dans le passé…  
  
- Mon oncle a interdit au professeur Geyser de continuer des recherches sur ce sujet. Il dit qu'une telle machine est trop dangereuse pour être inventée.  
  
- Et il a tout à fait raison ! déclara Selphie de plus en plus admirative devant le président Loire. Mais… et si jamais Geyser continuait ses travaux en cachette ?  
  
- En ce moment, il est trop occupé sur un autre sujet : il veut étudier et trouver un moyen d'arrêter la synthèse de monstres sur notre Lune ! De toutes façons, la pièce maîtresse lui manquerait pour créer cette machine de voyage temporelle, et il n'est pas prêt d'avoir cette pièce !  
  
- De quelle pièce parles-tu ?  
  
- De moi, bien sûr ! » fit Ellone avec un sourire entendu.  
  
Selphie rit nerveusement à cette remarque, puis elle se rendit à la Bibliothèque en compagnie d'Ellone. Tandis que cette dernière parcourait des yeux les rayonnages à la recherche d'un livre, Selphie s'assit devant l'un des ordi-pupitres de la salle de lecture et se connecta au réseau interne de la BGU. Après un certain moment passé à lire les messages du forum de discussion et à naviguer dans les pages intranet des étudiants, elle retrouva le sourire. Tout cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse !  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Selphie éteignit l'ordinateur en soupirant, salua Ellone et sortit de la Bibliothèque. Elle se sentait vraiment mieux maintenant ! Et elle commençait même à avoir faim. Elle se rendit donc à la Cafétéria, prit un sandwich, se plaignit du bruit qu'il y avait dans la salle mais sans prendre la peine de chercher l'origine de ce bruit, puis elle se dirigea vers l'aile des dortoirs, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer avec son sandwich car il était interdit d'emmener de la nourriture et des boissons dans les chambres.  
  
Arrivée sans encombre dans son dortoir, elle déballa son sandwich et le mordit avec appétit. Tout en mangeant, elle alluma son ordinateur et se mit en tête de commencer son article pour le magazine d'Esthar qui l'employait à temps partiel. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'elle avait déjà écrit cet article pour Esthar Maniacs, elle avait même fini de l'écrire à 11 heures moins le quart d'après le rapport de son ordinateur ! Et d'après ce même rapport, elle avait imprimé ce document en un exemplaire… Selphie posa son déjeuner sur la table et se mit à chercher fébrilement le papier qu'elle était sensée avoir imprimée et dont elle ne se souvenait absolument pas ! Elle le retrouva, froissé en boule, dans la corbeille à papier posée près du bureau.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Irvine venait à peine de finir de déjeuner lorsqu'il vit que Selphie était revenue à la cafétéria pour y acheter un sandwich. Il laissa son plateau sur la table et se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre dans la file d'attente du comptoir. Comme il n'avait pas débarrassé la table de son plateau, un robot-serveur se précipita vers la table pour s'en charger. Irvine et le robot, aussi pressé l'un que l'autre, se rentrèrent dedans. Irvine tomba à la renverse, voulut se rattraper à une table mais ne put que la faire basculer sur le robot. Une cafetière remplie vola depuis la table renversée et le liquide aspergea les circuits de l'automate qui disjoncta et se mit en tête de débarrasser toutes les tables de tout ce qui s'y trouvait, y compris ds étudiants qui étaient assis autour des tables…  
  
S'ensuivit une scène d'apocalypse qui ne fit pas se retourner Selphie. Son sandwich à la main, elle sortit tranquillement de la cafétéria en se disant qu'il y régnait beaucoup de bruit ce jour-là et décida donc de se rendre dans sa chambre pour déjeuner en paix.  
  
A la cafétéria, Irvine était toujours aux prises avec le robot devenu fou. Ayant laissé son fusil le plus puissant à Esthar, le jeune homme sortit finalement son pistolet de rechange et acheva le malheureux robot avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Alertée par le bruit qui régnait dans la salle depuis quelques minutes, la Conseillère Disciplinaire de la BGU arriva en courant dans la cafétéria et dispersa avec autorité les étudiants rassemblés autour de la carcasse du robot hors-service.  
  
« %$£# ! » jura-t-elle en voyant l'état de l'automate. Elle avisa Irvine tout près de là et lui demanda des explications.  
  
« Je… je n'y ai rien compris, Fujin…, balbutia-t-il en réponse. Il s'est mis à débloquer et à attaquer les étudiants !  
  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Fujin aux alentours.  
  
- Il… il est tombé… et a renversé de l'eau sur le robot… » répondit une étudiante encore sous le choc, en désignant Irvine.  
  
Fujin se retourna vers ce dernier, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, s'excusa-t-il.  
  
- L'ignorance n'est pas une excuse ! » répliqua Fujin durement.  
  
Comme Irvine n'était pas un étudiant de la BGU, la Conseillère Discipinaire ne put ni lui mettre un blâme, ni le renvoyer, et encore moins le menacer de l'envoyer dans le bureau du proviseur. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança à ce moment-là valait toutes les menaces du monde…  
  
Finalement, elle appela d'autres robots-nettoyeurs pour remettre la salle en ordre et débarrasser le sol du robot hors d'usage.  
  
« Dispersez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle ensuite aux étudiants. L'incident est clos, il n'y a rien à voir !  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Irvine.  
  
- Laisse tomber, c'est fini, répondit Fujin en sortant de la cafétéria.  
  
- Pfiu ! T'as eu de la chance, mon vieux ! déclara Zell en s'approchant d'Irvine une fois Fujin partie. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait t'égorger sur la place publique, juste pour l'exemple !  
  
- Hum… » remarqua Quistis, influencée par "cet introverti de Squall" comme l'appelait Selphie.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Irvine venait de sortir de la cafétéria et se dirigeait vers les dortoirs. En chemin, il croisa Seifer qui partait à toute allure vers le hall d'entrée. Environ un quart de seconde plus tard, ce fut une jeune fille rousse (très mignonne mais un peu jeune pour lui) qu'Irvine croisa. Elle aussi marchait à grande vitesse, essayant sans doute de rattraper Seifer sans devoir courir pour ce faire (courir étant défendu dans la BGU).  
  
« Monsieur Almasy, attendez-moi s'il vous plait ! » appela t-elle.  
  
Seifer Almasy, sans aucun doute possible, l'avait entendue. Mais au lieu de l'attendre, il pressa au contraire le pas, courant presque.  
  
Irvine se demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais il continua son chemin. Car le cas de Selphie l'inquiétait bien plus que la conduite étrange de Seifer.  
  
En arrivant dans leur chambre, Irvine vit la jeune femme qui pleurait, au bord de l'hystérie, assise à même le sol. Il fut soudain pris de panique ; Selphie se montrait toujours si souriante et enthousiaste qu'elle en devenait agaçante parfois, et même si son caractère avait un peu mûri depuis ces dix dernières années, elle n'avait encore jamais été dans un tel état de… dépression nerveuse. Il se précipita près d'elle, la pressant de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, elle parvint à hoqueter « Ir-Irvine, regarde… » puis lui tendit un morceau de papier froissé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le prendre pour y jeter un œil perplexe, Selphie serra le poing autour du papier et enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Irvine pour calmer ses pleurs.  
  
« - Je suis en train de devenir folle ! déclara t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu-tu vas très bien ! la contredit-il d'une voix pourtant peu assurée.  
  
- J'ai écrit cet article ! » répétait Selphie entre deux sanglots, d'un air perdu et désespéré. Un désespoir peut-être exagéré du point de vue d'un spectateur extérieur, mais Selphie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ce désespoir, cette peur insensée qui lui agrippait leur cœur – mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais pressentiment.  
  
« - Je l'ai écrit ce matin, continua t-elle. Je l'ai écrit ce matin, et je l'ai imprimé, et puis je l'ai froissé, et je l'ai jeté à la poubelle, et… et… et je n'arrive PAS à me souvenir d'avoir fait tout ça ! Et… et puis, il y avait… ce matin, dans la chambre, il y avait… »  
  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le nom d'Ellone, ni à expliquer clairement la situation à Irvine, puisqu'elle-même ne comprenait pas la situation. Elle ne put que se remettre à pleurer inutilement. Dieu, qu'elle détestait être inutile à ce point !  
  
Irvine lui prit le papier des mains, le détachant doucement des doigts crispés de Selphie. Tandis qu'elle continuait à sangloter sur son épaule, il essaya de lire le papier et de trouver un sens à tout ça. N'y parvenant pas, il laissa le papier tomber lentement à terre, tel une feuille superflue qui mourait en automne. Irvine serra dans ses bras la jeune femme dont les pleurs se calmaient progressivement. Il se pencha vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle détourna la tête, soupira une dernière fois puis sécha finalement ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle tourna ensuite le visage vers Irvine, elle affichait un tel calme et un tel détachement, que son ami en fut encore plus angoissé que lorsqu'il la voyait pleurer.  
  
« - Je suis mûre pour l'asile, déclara t-elle tranquillement, avec même un début de sourire qui étirait ses lèvres pâles. J'ai des visions. Je fais des rêves toute éveillée.  
  
- Il y a sûrement une explication ! s'exclama Irvine en s'emportant. Je ne comprends pas tout – non, en fait, je ne comprends RIEN à cette histoire. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : tu n'es PAS folle !  
  
- Certain ?  
  
- Certain ! » affirma t-il en hochant la tête d'une façon déterminée.  
  
Selphie parut songeuse.  
  
« - Et si on rentrait pour commencer ? proposa t-il pour lui changer les idées. Je crois que c'est du surmenage, juste un peu de fatigue. Nous allons prendre un peu de vacances rien que tous les deux, j'ai encore deux jours de congé. On pourrait aller…  
  
- Je veux rester ici ! l'interrompit Selphie en se levant.  
  
- Oui, bonne idée. On ira là si tu veux… » approuva t-il, les yeux fermés, avec sur les lèvres un sourire satisfait qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas été attentif à la dernière phrase de Selphie. Puis il s'interrompit et les paroles de Selphie finirent par l'imprégner de leur signification. Il sursauta en ouvrant les yeux en grand. « Huh ? … Qu-Quoi ?! »  
  
Elle était déjà installée devant son ordinateur portable allumé, ses doigts voletant de touches en touches comme des papillons qui goûtaient aux fleurs printanières.(1)  
  
Penché par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, Irvine comprit qu'elle venait de se connecter au réseau international et envoyait deux messages électroniques. Le premier était adressé aux bureaux du Esthar Maniacs pour les informer qu'elle s'absentait pour quelques jours mais que, comme d'habitude, elle leur enverrait son article par e-mail à temps pour publication. Le second message avait pour destination l'ordinateur central de l'appartement à Esthar City qu'elle partageait avec Irvine. Un ordinateur central était une sorte de robot-majordome qui gérait les autres appareils ménagers et électroniques d'une habitation – allant du poste de télévision au système d'alarme en passant par le chauffage ou l'ouverture des volets, par exemple. La technologie des ordinateurs centraux était encore assez récente, née à Esthar une dizaine d'année auparavant, mais elle s'était déjà propagée de part le monde en très peu de temps.  
  
Irvine se demanda pourquoi Selphie contactait Rob – l'ordinateur central de leur appartement – mais n'eut pas à se le demander bien longtemps lorsqu'il put lire sur l'écran de Selphie les instructions qu'elle était en train de donner à Rob :  
  
« Message à Robot personnel Ordinateur central version Bêta # xxxxx  
  
Expéditeur : Selphie Tilmitt. Code d'accès : *****  
  
…  
  
code…… accepté  
  
Commande 1 : envoyer bagages de Selphie et Irvine à la Balamb Garden University à l'attention de S. Tilmitt  
  
Commande 2 : faire suivre courrier par porteur à la même adresse  
  
Confirmation enregistrée  
  
ESTHAR REMOTE ROB SYSTEM  
  
Merci d'avoir utilisé nos services  
  
Déconnexion »  
  
Irvine n'en revenait pas.  
  
« - Tu comptes rester ici alors ? demanda t-il d'une façon superflue, sachant quelle serait la réponse de Selphie.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je ne te comprendrai jamais ! soupira t-il en levant les bras au ciel.  
  
- Personne ne te demande de comprendre, Irvinou… » répondit Selphie en se retenant de glousser de rire.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Notes : (1) Gargl ! Quelle métaphore bon marché ! _ Mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux et je voulais absolument une métaphore à mettre dans ce passage, alors… _ 


End file.
